Sprocket
Overview Sprockets are collectible items that tell give information on the backstory and inhabitants of the world of Skystone. The primary means of obtaining Sprockets is from rewards for completing missions, however some NPCs will give you sprockets from their collection if you perform a task for them, or you may get lucky in your explorations on the Ground and find a sprocket that some unfortunate Nidarian has dropped. ALPHA: Sprockets are not actually implemented into the game at present. The information in this article is sourced from the Remnants of Skystone Development Blog. BETA: Sprockets have been introduced into the game. They can be earned through most quests. Sprockets Function as informative or witty trophies, often showing bits of backstory, information on the way the world runs, information on the factions, and amusing little ads for restoratives and products. List of Sprockets "Arsenal" Sprockets Arsenal: Ferron Beaks: Ferrics attack with long, sharp beaks strapped to their forearms. The beaks are from the lesser ferron birds that lived in the canopy with the Ferric tribes. They are reinforced with razor-sharp steel tips, and fin bolts to anchor the straps. *Image "Camp Calluna" Sprockets Camp Calluna: Ferron Warriors: The Ferrics Warriors of Camp Calluna have tirelessly kept the Mimics at bay. They wear traditional Callunian regalia which include Ferron beaks, skulls and breastplates. They would loyally sacrifice themselves for the sake of the camp. *Image Camp Calluna: Rondavels: Rondavels are the traditional type of houses found inside of Camp Calluna. They are made of a lightweight wood frame and suspended from tree limbs. Although they appear small, they can comfortably fit a Ferric family of four. *Image "Captain Meelie" Sprockets Captain Meelie: Lucas Hardy: Captain Meelie's oldest brother was born on 04/12/166 AH. Lucas can be a bit harsh with strangers, and increasingly distant with his family members. He's a Rook Scout that maps out strategies for potential drop points. *Image Captain Meelie: Introduction: Captain Meelie is head of all navigation in and around Nidaria. She personally takes recruits to and from all drop points. She was born Amelia G. Hardy on 08/28/171. You will always find her on the Main Dock of Nidaria. *Image Captain Meelie: Gretchen Hardy: Capitain Meelie's Mother, Gretchen, was born in 139 AH. She currently lives in the Greysteam Retirement Cluster where Meelie visits her every day. She has had several bouts of illness, most recently a bad case of the Haze Lung. *Image Captain Meelie: Pre-Army: At age 21, Meelie applied for her airship license. This allowed her to be promoted to driving the Nidarian waste management ship. For years, she would come into work extra early and fly the airship around the perimeter of Nidaria. *Image (Picture is missing) "Class Conflict" Sprockets Class Conflict: The Ferric Removal Act: In 15 AH the current leader of Aeronauts, Admiral Chivington, signed the Ferric Removal Act. It started a campaign againist the Ferric tribes that inhabited the lush foothills of the Turquoise Mountains. *Image "Cures" Sprockets Cures: Burned Cures: Getting burned can be quite bothersome. So always carry one of these 3 fantastic Nidarian Cures: VimVigor's Salve, Cold Cream, Curative Ointment. *Image (Picture is missing) Cures: Poison Cures: When one is unfortunately poisoned, they should quickly drink one of these 3 invigorating, Nidarian cures: Acid Phosphate, Elixer of Vitriol, Woodworm Tonic. *Image Cures: Sprained Cures: Sprains can leave you weakened and weary. So always carry one of those 3 marvelous, Nidarian Cures: Deer Musk, Snake Oil, Bar Filtrate. *Image "Etherillium" Sprockets Etherillium: Discovery: Basic knowledge of Etherillium has been around for the last few centuries. But in 196 AH, Otto von Tesla discovered that within a vacuum, an electrically charged coil of Etherillium will decay, emitting pure Ether. *Image Etherillium: Circuit: Each drop zone requires the construction of a complex Etherillium circuit. In most cases, the existing steam pipe infrastructure is repurposed to run a network of large Etherillium tubes around the perimeter of an area. *Image "Ferric Lore" Sprockets Ferric Lore: The Great Ferron: The Great Ferron is the main deity of Ferric class. It is depicted as a large bird with brilliant orange plumage. It rules over the land of Skystone, residing in the realm beyond the clouds. It lives in a 10,000 year cycle of life, death and rebirth. *Image Ferric Lore: The Skystone: Ferrics believed that the Skystone was a massive egg, dropped from the heavens by the Great Ferron. When the Great Ferron died, it would be reborn within the Skystone. It would return to the sky, bringing along all worthy spirits. *Image Ferric Lore: Totems: Ferric Totems are wooden sculptures that visually depict historic events and mythological stories. They are sacred worshiping points for the living. Totems are also beacons and gathering points for the souls of the departed. *Image Ferric Lore: Memorials: Ferric Memorials, like the one in Steam City, pay homage to fallen warriors and as always, to the Great Ferron. Ferrics often make offerings of certain items in hope that the luck of the Great Ferron will return them in multitudes. *Image Ferric Lore: Prayer Feathers: Colorful Prayer Feathers can always be found wherever Ferrics roam. Each feather represents an individual's prayer. They are then loosely tied to strings, and are eventually taken by the wind to be granted by the Great Ferron. *Image "Fire Brigade" Sprockets Fire Brigade: Intro: The Fire Brigade is the newest branch of the Nidarian army. These Rooks are prepared to do battle with fire, but not necessarily Mimics. *Image "Fungus" Sprockets Fungus: Sporeshell: The Sporeshell is a fungus that can protect half of itself with large spiked armor. When attacked it quickly rotates its shell to protect its weakened side. It takes true teamwork to quickly defeat this defensive fungus. *Image "Gardening" Sprockets Gardening: Planter Box: The Planter Boxes in Steam City were built by the Ferric Warrior, Hawthorn. You can grow any number of plants in these boxes, as long as you have a bag of compost, seeds, and access to a water can. *Image "Haze" Sprockets Haze: Pillars: Haze Pillars are produced by massive fungi that encase the fragments of the Skystone. These pillars are major sources of the spreading Haze. The Nidarian army uses these pillars as key points for the land reclamation effort. *Image Haze: The Great Displacement: Three years after the Skystone explosion, the Haze engulfed 25% of the land. This caused a massive exodus known as the Great Displacement. Haze-free areas soon became overpopulated by vast amount of refuges. *Image "Lana Westwood" Sprockets Lana Westwood: Intro: Lana Westwood was born on 5/22/181 AH. She opened up the Clothing Emporium four years after the start of the Reclamation Effort. Lana currently has her hands full with running andsupplying the shop. *Image Lana Westwood: Westwood Estates: The Westwood Family arrived at Nidaria in 105 AH. The family used their wealth to start the Westwood Estates. The company began the first commercial float construction in 111 AH under the direction of Theo Westwood. Image coming soon Lana Westwood: Fashion Design: Lana Westwood designs and constructs all clothing at the Clothing Emporium. Her design range from modern, to Historical, and Cultural. She likes to keep her stock fresh, so she is constantly making new designs and color schemes. Image coming soon "Lt. Driscoll" Sprockets Lt. Driscoll: Introduction: Born Dennis Driscoll the 3rd on 5/30/159 AH, Lieutenant Driscoll is a friend to many in Nidaria. He runs the Rook Co-op Barracks in Nidaria Deck E. He is also in charge of pairing up recruits for his weekly Trailblazing Missions. *Image "Machines" Sprockets Machines: Rolling Mill: The Rolling Mill was pieced together from old machinery, found in and around Steam City. It is twice as large as the old rolling mill formally located in Wystan's shop. It is mainly used for rolling bars of metal into thin, pliable sheets. *Image Machines: Blast Furnace: The Blast Furnace is located in the Charred Forest where there is an abundance of wood and coal. The furnace can take 10 pieces of like ore, and smelt them into a pure bar. It can also melt two different metal bars together to form an alloy. *Image Machines: Composter: The Composter in Thicket Forest was built by a local many years ago. It is a simple machine that turns organic waste into rich fertile soil. For every bag you take out, you must fill the Composter with at least 10 pieces of Compost Scrap. *Image Machines: Water Pump: The Water Pump has been recently been installed in Steam City by the Rooks. When you have an empty Water Can, you can use the pump to fill it back up with water. Recruits are asked not to drink any water from the Water Pump just yet. *Image "Madame Bristlecone" Sprockets Madame Bristlecone: Intro: Madame Bristlecone was born on 09/24/114 AH. She is of the Cedrus Tribe from the Timber Marsh. She runs the item shop in town, applying her knowledge of wildcraft to creating cures and restoratives for the recruits. *Image "Nidaria" Sprockets Nidaria: Victory Labs: Victory Labs was the brainchild of Admiral Stanton, who felt that scientific research was equally important as a well trained army. Construction was finished in 194 AH. Victory Labs is the center of all Skystone-related research. *Image Nidaria: Main Dock: The main dock is one of the two decks that were built for the launch of Nidaria. An addition was built 35 years later which nearly doubled its surface area. Mission Deployment is located at the far end of the Main Dock. *Image Nidaria: Merchant Deck: The Merchant Deck is the most recent addition to the growing town of Nidaria. It was created in 190 AH by Earl Westwood of Westwood Estates. It currently has two shops, The Clothing Emporium and the Furniture Outlet. *Image "Otto von Tesla" Sprockets Otto von Tesla: Intro: Otto von Tesla is the chief Engineer of Nidaria. He was born on 01/22/165 AH in the Tesla Cluster. You can find Otto in Victory Labs, where he will help you craft Etherillium Tubes from your Etherite Geodes. *Image "Ships of Nidaria" Sprockets Ships of Nidaria: Veruna II: The Veruna took its maiden voyage in 199 AH. Since its launch, it has been operated by only one person, Captain Meelie. The Veruna boasts 3 high capacity air chambers. *Image Ships of Nidaria: Veruna: The original Veruna was built back in 154 AH. It was first piloted by Captain Reynolds, later by Captain Mick. *Image (Picture is missing) "Skystone 101" Sprockets Skystone 101: The Skystone: The Skystone was worshiped & studied by the locals for ages. Its violent explosion marked the start of the era known as After the Haze (AH). Although many cultures have ancient stories to explain the Skystone, its true origin is unknown. *Image Skystone 101: Haze: When the Skystone exploded, waves of Haze enveloped the land. Haze is given off by invasive fungi that have quickly covered the land. Haze is poisonous to all native creatures, including humans. However, Mimics thrive in the Haze. *Image Skystone 101: Mimics: Mimics appeared shortly after the Skystone explosion. They seem to take the form of one or more native animals. They are aggressive, smart, and linger in areas that were once covered in Haze. Upon death, they internally combust. *Image Skystone 101: Classes: The cultural remnants of the land of Skystone are three distinct classes: the high-flying Aeronauts, the nimble Ferrics, and the grappling Crags. Although their past is riddled with conflict, they are uniting together to reclaim the land below. *Image Skystone 101: Nidaria: Nidaria was built in 5 hectic years, and took flight in 31AH (After the Haze). This dirigable become a become of hope, and the last refuge for man as the land below vanished beneath a thick veil of Haze. It is the central hub for the Nidarian Army. *Image Skystone 101: Etherillium: Etherillium is an important substance in the land of Skystone. Its raw form is in Etherite, and is used as electrical filament in Tubes. When electrically charged it emits pure Ether, which repels Haze and invigorates the spirit. *Image Skystone 101: Rooks: Rooks are the prestigious army of Nidaria. They are the first wave of troops to enter new lands, and set up strategic checkpoints for recruits on the ground. They will quickly drag you to safety if the Mimics get the best of you. *Image Skystone 101: Spores: Spores are found inside the stomachs of Mimcs. They are usually left after a Mimic dies off. They are used in Nidaria as currency which reflects your work on the ground. You can use them to buy goods at the town's shops. *Image Skystone 101: Floats: Floats are the type of housing used in Nidaria. Much like the town, Floats reside in the upper atmosphere of Skystone, safe from the Haze below. Every new recruit gets their own Float that they can decorate and build upon. *Image Skystone 101: Skystone Remnant: Remnants of the original Skystone have been found curiously encased in large Haze-spewing fungus, and protected by enormous Mimic Guardians. These relics may hold clues about how to stop the spread of Haze. *Image "Skystone Remnants" Sprockets Skystone Remnants: Electrode: Skystone Remnants of interest have a central nodule that is embedded into the crystallized structure. Its teal, outer shell consists of cupric acetate. The inner cap is a complex polymer resembling "pyrrole black". *Image "Steam City Ruins" Sprockets Steam City Ruins: Sewer Inlet: The Steam City Sewer Inlet is the main entrance to the sewers. It has an old Sump Pump that no longer works, and drainage pipes all leading to the sewers below. The Inlet is usually guarded by Rook Barnes. *Image "Thicket Forest" Sprockets Thicket Forest: Evergreen Lake: Evergreen Lake is a thin, long lake whose western coast stretches into the Thicket Forest where it is only 1000 feet across. Its coastline stretches for 6.5 miles. It was a major water source for the surrounding Ferric camps. *Image